1. Field of the Invention
This invention directs itself to heating systems which are worn by an individual. In particular, this invention directs itself to an individual heating system for providing heat to a substantial portion of a longitudinal surface area of the individual's body. Still further, this invention directs itself to heating systems which include at least one continuous elongate flexible heating belt member positioned in substantially contiguous contact with the individual's body. More in particular, this invention pertains to heating systems which include a heating strip located within the elongate belt member having a pair of colinear heating elements. Further, this invention directs itself to heating systems which include a means for securing the belt member to the individual's body. Still further, this invention directs itself to heating systems which are adapted to receive power from portable self-contained sources, motor vehicle power systems, or engine powered generators.
2. Prior Art
Heating systems adapted to be worn are known in the art. The best prior art known to the applicant include U.S. Pat. Nos: 3,751,620; 3,419,702; 4,665,308; 2,692,326; 4,532,410; 3,778,590; 3,644,705; 4,570,635; 4,061,897; 4,404,460; 3,153,720; and 3,999,037.
Some prior art systems such as that shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,751,620 and 4,665,308 are directed to electrically heated garments for warming an individual's body. The heating elements either incorporated into the inner lining of the garment, or inserted into pockets provided thereon provide heat to the body, but are cumbersome and cannot optionally be worn either above or below other clothing. These references are not directed to an individual heating system formed as a strip-like member which may be either sandwiched between the body and other garments or optionally placed on top of the user's apparel.
In other prior art systems, such as U.S. Pat. No. 2,692,326, there is provided an electrically heated shoe, and like other such systems commercially available, these type systems provide heat to only a small portion of the user's body. Such systems providing electrically heated gloves, socks, scarves or shoes are intended to only provide heat to the extremities and do not provide heat to a substantial longitudinal portion of the user's body, as provided by the instant invention.